Madelyne Spang
Madelyne Spang (born on September 5, 1997) is a young dancer from Pennsylvania. Madelyne's dance training began at the age of two at Borelli's Dance Gallery in Pennsylvania, alongside her older sister Michelle. However, her dance training gradually came to a halt as she hit her preteen years. When Madelyne was just eleven years old, she says she almost quit dance. A year later, the Spang sisters discovered Studio 19 Dance Complex, which Madelyne says felt more serious and competitive. She enjoyed the atmosphere immensely, leading to the sisters deciding to transfer. Now she trains and competes with Mather Dance Company in California, just as Michelle did in her last year of dance. Dances Solos unknown - unknown genre - 2004 * 7th overall mini solo - American Artistic Awards in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Casper - unknown genre - 2005 * 10th overall competitive 8 & under solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Put a Lid on It - unknown genre - 2007 * 3rd overall top petite solo - StarQuest Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Music Box - unknown genre - 2009 * 1st overall competitive 9-11 solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Hanging By a Thread - 2011 * 3rd overall power 12-14 solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania On the Range - 2011 * entered in title competition - Starpower Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 3rd overall blue 12-14 solo - Revolution Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania The Crazy Life - unknown genre - 2011 * 3rd overall teen solo - StarQuest Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 10th overall teen solo - StarQuest Dance Competition Nationals in Virginia Beach, Virginia The Way You Make Me Feel - jazz - 2013 * 1st overall senior competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1st overall power 12-14 solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania 2012 * 2nd overall teen solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Control - jazz - 2013 * 1st overall teen solo - Starbound Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1st overall power 15-19 solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Explosions - unknown genre * did not place teen solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * teen performance showcase standout routine - ASH in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania It's a Mad Mad World - hip hop * 5th overall elite 15-19 solo - KAR Nationals in Toledo, Ohio * 7th overall teen solo - Starbound Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Play... Play with My Friends - hip hop * performance showcase outstanding entertainment - ASH in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Next to You - contemporary - choreographed by Talia Favia * 1st overall senior solo - Radix Dance Convention in Anaheim, California * 1st overall hollywood senior solo, senior idol soloist - VIP Dance Events in Cincinatti, Ohio * 5th overall senior american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Death Right - open * ? overall senior solo - Radix Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Go - unknown genre * 1st overall senior competitive solo - MOVE Dance Competition in Palm Springs, California * 1st overall senior competitive solo - MOVE Dance Competition Nationals in Palm Springs, California Duets Tappin' 2 the Beat - tap (with Taylor Pecarchik) - 2009 * 5th overall competitive 9-11 duet/trio - Starpower Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Good Versus Evil - acrobatic (with Emily Marino) - 2010 * 2nd overall junior duet/trio - Showbiz Talent Competition in Columbus, Ohio Magic Birds of Fire - unknown genre (with Alaina Johnston and Emily Marino) - 2011 * 2nd overall power 9-11 duet/trio - Starpower Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Silence - unknown genre (with Lauren Herb and Alexis Mason) - 2011 * 3rd overall power 9-11 duet/trio - Starpower Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Hanging By a Thread (with Chloe Lukasiak) - 2015 * 11th overall - StarQuest Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Trios Magic Birds of Fire - unknown genre (with Alaina Johnston and Emily Marino) - 2011 * 2nd overall power 9-11 duet/trio - Starpower Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Silence - unknown genre (with Lauren Herb and Alexis Mason) - 2011 * 3rd overall power 9-11 duet/trio - Starpower Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania When Doves Cry - unknown genre (with Alaina Johnston and Tommie Kesten) - 2012 * 1st overall power 9-11 duet/trio - Starpower Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Instead - contemporary (with Scott Alexander and Riley Kurilko) - 2016 * 1st overall senior competitive duet/trio - MOVE Dance Competition in Pasadena, California * 1st overall senior competitive duet/trio - MOVE Dance Competition Nationals in Palm Springs, California Groups Beethoven - acrobatic (with Alaina Johnston, Sarah Johnston, Michelle Spang, Kendall Vertes, and others) - 2010 * 1st overall junior large group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Columbus, Ohio Evil Spirits - acrobatic (with Alaina Johnston, Sarah Johnston, Ryleigh Vertes, and others) - 2010 * 1st overall junior small group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Columbus, Ohio Hope for Haiti - lyrical (with Sarah Johnston, Ryleigh Vertes, and others) - 2010 * 5th overall junior small group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Columbus, Ohio How Do I Look? - jazz (with Alaina Johnston, Sarah Johnston, Michelle Spang, Kendall Vertes, Ryleigh Vertes, and others) - 2010 * 5th overall junior large group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Columbus, Ohio Little Bird - jazz (with Sarah Johnston, Michelle Spang, Ryleigh Vertes, and others) - 2010 * 1st overall teen small group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Columbus, Ohio Live and Let Die - acrobatic (with Sarah Johnston, Michelle Spang, Ryleigh Vertes, and others) - 2010 * 1st overall teen large group - Showbiz Talent Competition in Columbus, Ohio Come Sail Away - unknown genre (with Chloee Borgialli, Rosie Crombie, Jaclyn Elias, Paige Elias, Madison Fox, Alexis Gorman, Sarah Koenig, Riley Majiros, Julia Martynuska, Alyssa Massimiani, Lauren Masteogiacomo, Michelle Spang, Claire Spisak, and Erica Williams) - 2013 * 1st overall senior competitive large group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Medicine - unknown genre (with Madison Fox, Shannon Herb, Sarah Koenig, Riley Majiros, and Michelle Spang - 2013 * 1st overall senior competitive small group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania with Mather Dance Company Even in Death - lyrical - 2017 * unknown scoring - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Lately - contemporary - 2017 * unknown scoring - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California What the World Needs - contemporary - 2017 * unknown scoring - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Dance Titles *Regional Teen Miss Dance KAR 2010 *Regional Teen Miss Dance KAR 2011 *Regional WCDE Elite Teen Dancer 2012 *Regional Teen Miss Dance KAR 2014 *National Teen Miss Dance America KAR 2014 *Regional WCDE Elite Senior Dancer 2015 *Regional Radix Senior Female Core Performer 2016 *Regional WCDE Elite Senior Dancer 2016 Trivia * Madelyne's favorite styles of dance are jazz and hip hop because she loves how happy, fun, and upbeat they are. * The inspiration behind Madelyne's solo "Control" was her jazz solo from two years prior, which was almost undefeated. She says "Control" was designed to help her grow as a dancer and to top her old solo. * One of Madelyne's biggest challenges as a dancer is pushing through her lack of flexibility in her hips. * Madelyne once danced in a routine with Chloe Lukasiak called "Hanging by a Thread". * Madelyne started cyber-schooling to better manage her time spent between school and dance. Gallery Madelyne Spang.jpg sprang_madelyne.jpg S8tnEw0b.jpeg External Links *Facebook *Twitter (1) *Twitter (2) *Instagram *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Female Grown-Ups Category:Studio 19 dancers Category:Mather Dance Company dancers Category:Spang Sisters Category:National Title Winners